


Hook is typing...

by Mousferatu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousferatu/pseuds/Mousferatu
Summary: Pan didn't come back with them from Neverland, but something else did.When a vengeful mermaid steals our heroes voices, they have to find creative ways to communicate and work together. And someone has to teach the pirate how to use whatsapp...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after Neverland, but Pan didn't come with them so there was no new curse.

Most of them had made it safely off the Jolly Roger before the attack. A strange rumbling sound stopped Regina in her tracks as she was preparing to disembark. The sound of rushing water grew louder and louder, the deck shaking violently. Everything was chaos, David pulled Mary Margaret to him as Hook shouted 'Look out!' and Emma watched helplessly as a huge geyser rose up next to the ship with a very pissed off looking mermaid sitting on top. She was clutching a large seashell and thrust it out towards them. The shell shone brightly, blinding them all momentarily and before any of them could react, the mermaid was gone, disappearing as quickly as she'd appeared. Hook ran to the side of the ship to look for her, but all that was left of her was a ripple in the water.

Emma walked over to Henry. ' _Are you okay?_ ' she asked. Tried to ask. She opened her mouth, formed the words but no sound came out. Henry, Regina and Neal all tried to speak but they'd been silenced too. Emma looked over at her parents and they shook their heads at her, their faces reflecting the shock Emma felt. When she looked at Hook it didn't take much skill in lipreading to know what he'd tried to say.

_Bloody hell_

*******

Gold wasn't much help. He'd been one of the first to leave the ship so was spared from the attack, smug voice still intact. He said he couldn't help and if Neal hadn't been a victim of the mermaid's spell too Emma would have assumed that Gold simply didn't want to help.

'I'm afraid Miss Swan you'll have to find the mermaid, or more accurately, her shell to restore your voices. Nothing I can do to help.' 

Belle frowned at him before Neal pushed his way to stand in front of Gold, his face like thunder. Gold seemed to deflate under his son's glare.

'I _may_ have something in my shop that can help, I had an enchanted net amongst my things in the Enchanted Forest. It had the power to collect items from other realms. If it made it over in the curse, it'll be somewhere in my shop. Might take me a while to find it.' 

'I'll help too. If we can't find the net I can do some research about the spell. Maybe find a counter spell?' Belle offered. Emma smiled and nodded at her, thankful for any help. Emma rounded up everyone and with a combination of exaggerated mouthing and terrible mime, told everyone to meet her at her parents loft in two hours. She had some errands to run.

*******

Hook was the last to arrive, rum already in hand and eyebrow raised at the piles of notepads and pens on the table. Emma had just finished writing something on a card, placing it on top of a large pile of cards before flexing her sore hand with ink stained fingers. Emma gestured for everyone to sit. Hook was tempted to sit next to her but sat in the chair he was nearest to, which happened to be opposite Emma. Regina took the seat next to Hook and Neal sat at the end between her and Henry. Mary Margaret and David came over with drinks and Hook was surprised when one was placed in front of him with a nod from David. Hook took a tentative sip as Snow sat at the head of the table, David standing beside her. Hook grimaced at the taste of the milky coffee but took polite sips, oddly touched that David had made him a drink. 

Emma handed everyone a notepad and pen and flicked to the first page of her pad, holding it up so everyone could read it.

_I'm going to create a whatsapp group so we can all communicate but for now paper & pens will do._

Everyone read the message and nodded except for Hook who just looked confused.

Neal knocked on the table to get everyone's attention, holding up his pad. 

_why can't we just do that now?_

_Because I have to teach Hook how to use a phone_

Neal frowned as he watched Hook smile tentatively at Emma.

Snow knocked on the table.

_Regina don't you know the spell to fix this? Is this not the same spell you used on Ariel?_

Emma forgetting herself, mouthed, _The Little Mermaid? She's real too?_

Regina scowled, writing in an elegant hand; _at this stage Emma you should save us all the time and assume every fairy tale character is real. It's a similar spell but it's not the same. It'll take a while to figure it out. I can try to replicate it using the spell I used on Ariel as a template but it would be easier if this person's father would find that net._

Neal knocked on the table, pointing his pad at Regina. _I have a name_

The mayor shrugged at him, contempt writ large on her face. Emma could feel a migraine coming on and her eyes drifted over to Hook. He was engrossed in whatever he was writing, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration that Emma couldn’t help but find adorable. David followed her eyeline and looked down at Hook's page, huffing angrily. Hook looked up at the sound and realising all eyes were on him he grinned sheepishly. Intrigued, Emma leaned over the table to see what he'd been writing. 

Seriously?

Captain Hook was *doodling*. He'd spent the meeting drawing little sail boats with tiny stick figures in them. One of the stick figures even had a hook. Emma raised her eyebrow at him as he dropped the pen, rubbing a spot behind his ear bashfully. 

Henry was pretty sure this was the weirdest thing that had happened to him and maybe it was because he'd escaped the horrors of Neverland only that day but he was finding this all more entertaining than he probably should. 

Emma knocked on the table.

_Regina do you think you could try to replicate the spell? Or find a way to bring the shell to Storybrooke? No offence Neal, but I don't trust your dad to be in a rush to help us._

Neal was sulking and just shrugged. He didn't trust his dad much either. He nodded his acquiescence when Emma asked if he could go to Gold's shop and help the search. 

_Ok, Regina's going to work on the spell, Neal's going to Gold's. The rest of us I suggest hitting the library tomorrow for research, Belle's offered to help. Neal, if you could give me your number I'll get the group set up._

Neal waved a hand and Emma looked at him questioningly. She was never very good at Charades. Neal sighed and wrote on his pad _I never changed my number_

Emma grimaced. Did he really think she'd kept his number? She floundered, not wanting to embarrass him in front of everyone. Neal read the look on her face accurately and glumly wrote down his number for her, the silence in the loft suddenly deafening. 

_Ok thanks guys. Meeting over for now. I'll be in touch. Hook, you stay here._

The pirate grinned, not believing his luck. Neal didn't look pleased but softened when Henry asked if he could help him at Gold's in the morning. 

As David helped Mary Margaret clear up after everyone had left and Henry had gone to bed, Emma moved to sit next to Hook, pulling the pile of cards with her and two phones. One was hers and the other was a brand new phone she'd bought Hook that afternoon. When David had seen it earlier he looked like he desperately wanted to say something. Mary Margaret wrote a note to Emma when he'd sulked; _he's moping because it's newer than his._

On the cards Emma had painstakingly written detailed instructions how to use the phone. She was expecting him to sit there drinking and only half pay attention to what she was doing but he watched everything intently and seemed to pick it up quite quickly. Once Hook had grasped the basics, she opened up a chat for them in whatsapp to practice on and the only question he'd asked was how to find the punctuation. Emma had to refrain from rolling her eyes because of course he'd worry about grammar. 

Emma sent him a message - **Hi Killian** \- and he'd smiled so sweetly at her when he saw it she had to look away, cheeks glowing red. She got him to open up the app and gestured for him to send a message back.

It was taking him a long time and Emma went to the kitchen, ostensibly to make them all a drink but mainly so that she could get herself under control. It was next to impossible to show him how to use the phone without touching his arm or his hand and it was driving her crazy each time his arm brushed hers. Mary Margaret had resumed her seat and was trying and failing to see what he was typing. As Emma put his cocoa down in front of him, he looked up with a proud grin. Emma's phone on the table lit up.

**Dearest Emma,**

**You look beautiful today.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

Emma was overwhelmed with a feeling of pride that he'd managed to send her a message without help and a strange delight at what he'd written. Since leaving the Jolly Roger she'd been so busy organising everything she still hadn't showered and was wearing the same outfit she'd had in Neverland. Her face was bear of makeup and her hair was a tangled mess. Hook saying she looked beautiful when she felt so grimy made her feel warm all over. 

The knock on the table made them both jump. David held up his pad. _Your cocoa's getting cold!_ He was glaring at Hook but the pirate looked so pleased with himself the glare had no effect. Emma busied herself with creating the group and missed her mother's contemplative look.

*****

_**Hook** _

**Dearest Emma,**

**You look radiant today.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

_**Regina** _

**Does the pirate know we can all see that?**

**_David_ **

**Hook, it's not a letter. You don't have to sign your name.**

**_Hook_ **

**Dear Dave,**

**Duly noted.**

**Yours respectfully, Captain Jones.**

_**David** _

**Since when have you ever been respectful? And stop signing your name, it's annoying.**

**Hook, I think you meant to send that to our personal chat. 😊**

_**Neal** _

**What personal chat??**

_**Hook is typing...** _

Emma was glad that Neal was at Gold's with Henry. The library was already feeling tense with her parents and Hook huddled around one table. The silence seemed to make it feel all the more uncomfortable, the only noise was coming from David's heavy angry-breathing and aggressive page-turning. Emma had noticed Hook stealing glances at her from time to time and she had to bite down on her smiles.

_**Neal** _

**You have a personal chat with Hook?**

**_Regina_ **

**Can we all stay on topic if it's not too much trouble?**

_**Hook** _

**Dearest Emma,**

**My sincerest apologies. But you do look lovely.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

_**David** _

**Dear Hook,**

**Stop flirting with my daughter.**

**Yours angrily, David.**

_**Neal** _

**You don't even have a personal chat with me. The father of your child!**

_**Regina** _

**For crying out loud! Argue with each other on your own time.**

**_Mary_ _Margaret_**

**Regina's right, we need to focus on getting hold of the shell.**

_**Regina** _

**I can't believe I'm agreeing with Snow White...**

**Ok, could everyone give a progress report?**

They weren't having much luck. Despite Belle's help, they hadn't found anything in the huge pile of books they'd been working through. Neal had spent hours with Henry at Gold's shop but were yet to find the enchanted net that Gold indicated might help them retrieve the shell and although Regina had enlisted Tinker Bell's help they'd not found a way to replicate the spell either.

  
They were adapting to being silent. David and Mary Margaret struggled the least, especially when communicating with each other. They were so in sync that they hardly needed to write messages for one another. The others muddled through; Regina's method of raising an imperious eyebrow and general scowling was particularly effective. Emma had to keep reminding Hook to charge his phone and she'd taken to carrying hers with her everywhere, charging his phone for him when they met up for research. He would often accidentally send messages meant for Emma to the whole group though thankfully he hadn't sent anything too flirtatious. Emma didn't want to have to talk David down from punching the pirate if he even hinted at jabbing her with his sword. Hook's messages were surprisingly respectful, sending Emma a message every morning along the lines of;

**Dearest Emma,**

**I trust you slept well?**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

And once, after a week of still being silent and yet another night of tossing and turning, Emma messaged back **Not really** and half expected him to reply with something like, 'thoughts of me keeping you awake?' but he surprised her.

**Dearest Emma,**

**I am grieved to hear that. Is there anything I can do? Perhaps discussing what's bothering you might help?**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

And she opened up. She told him about her worries, how long it was all taking and they were still at square one. How disappointing she was as the saviour. How her mother kept dropping not so subtle hints suggesting Emma should spend more time with Neal and how she didn't want to spend more time with Neal and was that bad?

He'd reassured her in the way he always did. Telling her they would succeed, how could they not with Emma leading them? How she had taken the time to show him how to use "what is app" when she didn't have to. How no one was disappointed in her and that the only thing she was lacking in was confidence in her abilities. How her mother was just wanting her to be happy and she shouldn't feel bad for how she felt. Emma found herself messaging Hook a lot more after that. And for Hook's part, he kept his innuendos to a minimum, his messages thoughtful and sweet leaving Emma to idly wonder if this was "courting". It took him forever to type a single message but Emma hoped he didn't pay attention to David's pleas to stop writing them like letters. They felt like little love letters and Emma couldn't stop the smile bloom on her face every time she got one.

Despite Hook's reassuring messages, the lack of progress was starting to get to Emma. Her parents seemed to cope fine with it all and Henry was being a trooper as always but Emma was finding it hard. She'd always dealt with her problems in logical and practical ways and had no idea how to fix this and was feeling the weight of the saviour title bearing down on her more and more the longer they were silenced. So it didn't help when Neal messaged Emma asking her to lunch at Granny's. What were they going to do, stare at each other in silence? Mary Margaret caught Emma frowning at her phone and asked her what was the matter. Emma showed her the message and her mother beamed. _That's wonderful Emma! You owe it to yourself to be happy._ Emma hid the grimace. Her mother was smiling at her like Christmas had come early so Emma bit back the sigh and told Neal she'd meet him there in an hour. Get it over and done with.

*****

The silence wasn't exactly comfortable, but broken up by eating it was manageable. Neal was scrawling messages on napkins and old crumbled receipts retrieved from his pockets. In another life Emma would have found it endearing. He was trying. It was...fine. The intervening years hadn't changed Neal all that much, his eyes lighting up the way they always did when he smiled. He was still funny and charming but it didn't have the same effect on Emma it had years before. Neal hadn't changed, but Emma had. She still loved him and she probably always would but she knew she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. She was contemplating why she didn't feel more sad about that when he pushed a napkin towards her. 

_I_ _know you haven't forgiven me for what happened and I know I don't deserve it but I would really like to give us another try. I don't want to rush anything, we could take it slow? What do you think?_

Emma's heart sank. She shook her head gently. He looked crushed. _I'm sorry Neal. I do forgive you. And I do still care for you, just not in that way anymore. I'm not the girl I was when I was 17. I would really like to be friends though?_ He read it forlornly, nodding his head and attempting a smile that was more like a grimace. Feeling like the worst person in the world, Emma sat there for another minute but when he didn't write anything else she left some cash on the table and patted his shoulder awkwardly as she left.

***** 

When Emma got back to the loft, Mary Margaret had already heard how the lunch had gone. Who needs a town crier when you have Leroy within shouting distance? Apparently Neal had sat there long after she'd left looking like a kicked puppy. Mary Margaret was convinced that Neal was Emma's True Love with a capital T capital L and she couldn't understand why Emma kept pushing him away. She mentioned Henry and how he would probably love to see his parents together and Emma felt so suffocated she walked straight out of the loft, heading to the docks without conscious thought.

She didn't bother to knock as she made her way into Hook's cabin. He stood to greet her and Emma suddenly felt shy. Not being able to speak became an advantage, she didn't have to explain what she was doing there. She'd stormed out of the loft feeling stressed and her feet had led her here. That's all there was to it. No need to analyse it. Oh god, what she wouldn't give for one of his quips right now. Sensing her unease, he pulled out a chair for her and got her a glass, picking something else up and carrying it in the crook of his elbow. Handing her the glass he dropped the object on the table - a pack of playing cards. Emma smiled gratefully as he filled her glass. They played for hours, the only sounds the soft creaking of the ship and the slap of the cards on the table. Watching him shuffle with one hand was vaguely hypnotic and Emma let her mind wander to what else that clever hand could do. He seemed to be a demon at Poker and Emma was pretty sure Hook was cheating but found she didn't care, she was enjoying just being in his company. When it had started to get dark, Hook lit a couple of lanterns, bathing the room in a warm glow. Emma was feeling a little buzzed from the rum and tapped the table lightly. She got out her notepad and started writing.

_I met Neal for lunch today. He wants to get back together. I turned him down._

Hook looked surprised but nodded at her to continue. She took a deep breath, debating how much to reveal. Emma didn't think she'd be able to say any of this out loud, it was easier to write it when she wasn't looking into his eyes. _Mary Margaret wants me to get back together with him, and I think Henry does too. I feel like I'm letting everyone down if I don't give it a chance but I don't want that. I don't want Neal._ She started to shuffle the cards to give her hands something to do as she watched Hook write a reply.

_You are thinking about everyone else's happiness but not your own._

Emma scribbled underneath. _I'm the savior, I'm supposed to give everyone their happy endings._

He frowned. _By making yourself unhappy?_

Emma shrugged helplessly. 

_Emma, it's not selfish to seek out your own happiness and your mother, Henry, and Bae all want you to be happy. I'm sure none of them would want to cause you distress._

She looked at him thoughtfully. _What if I don't know what will make me happy?_

_That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself, love._

She nodded to herself, pushing the cards towards him.

_It's your deal. And I know you've been cheating by the way._

Hook grinned and shrugged, not the least ashamed to be caught out. Damn pirate.

Emma hadn't realised how late it was until her phone buzzed in her pocket. She'd missed several messages from David and Mary Margaret asking her where she was. She fired a quick message off to David to tell him she was fine and was just on her way home. She stood, miming to Hook that she had to go. He offered to walk her home but she shook her head. She watched the shadows dance across his face as he stood. He looked so soft in the candlelight she couldn't resist walking up to him and kissing him gently on the cheek. His shy smile in return kept her warm all the way home.

*****

Emma was meeting Regina and Tink at Regina's vault early and she didn't want to wait for Hook's morning message, knowing she wouldn't get much signal underground she sent him a quick message.

**Good Morning Killian 😊**

**Thanks for last night. I haven't felt that relaxed in months. Do you want to do it again tonight?**

Seeing Regina and Tink at the entrance of the vault, Emma pocketed her phone and left her car to meet them.

**_Mary_ _Margaret_**

**Emma, did you mean to send that to the group?**

**_Neal_ **

**Emma what the hell??**

_**David** _

**Hook what the hell have you been doing with my daughter??????**

_**Hook is typing...** _


	2. Chapter 2

Gold had unexpectedly come through for them. While Emma had been playing cards with Hook, Gold had dropped off the enchanted net at the loft, telling her parents there was very little magic left but they might find it useful. When Emma had turned up at Regina's vault clutching the net, the mayor had almost cracked a smile. 

Regina was pouring a variety of strange looking liquids into her cauldron as Tink explained to Emma what she needed to do. They gingerly placed the net inside the bubbling cauldron and Regina and Emma both placed their hands over it, Emma's eyes closed tightly as she tried to summon her magic.

'You did it!' Tink praised. Emma opened her eyes to see the net hovering over the cauldron. Even Regina looked impressed. Emma beamed as they watched the net float away out of the vault. _Now what?_ Emma mouthed.

'We wait', Tink replied. 'The net will locate the shell and bring it back here, with any luck without the mermaid attached. Once we've got the shell, it's a simple spell to release all of your voices.'

Emma nodded, pulling her pad and pen out of her pocket. 'How long?' Regina shrugged. Tink supplied, 'It's travelling through realms so a few days at least.' Emma sighed but felt more hopeful than before. 

After helping Regina and Tink tidy up, Emma left the vault and pulled out her phone to check the time and watched in confusion as notification after notification pinged on her screen. 27 messages on the group chat, 6 from Neal, and one each from David and Mary Margaret. What the hell?

Leaning on her car, Emma opened whatsapp and selected the message from Mary Margaret.

 **Emma, is everything ok? Your father isn't mad at you, just a bit surprised. I think** **Neal is a little upset. Not that it's your fault, you shouldn't feel bad** **but anyway I just hope you're ok. x**

Emma frowned. What the hell has been going on? She moved on to David's message.

 **Do I need to have a word with Hook? Your mother's told me not to hit** **him but say the word and I will happily punch the pirate.**

Emma shook her head, even more confused, What had Hook done? She opened Neal's messages.

**Emma what the hell?**

**Did you even wait 5 minutes after our date before going to sleep with hook??** **It's bad enough everyone knows you turned me down but** **broadcasting your sex life on here is pretty low**

**Ems, answer me**

**Did you post that on purpose?**

**Was I supposed to see it?**

**Emma, I'm sorry. Ignore my other messages. I thought, well you know** **what I thought. Sorry.**

Emma's feeling of confusion reading her parents messages quickly turned to anger when reading Neal's. What was his problem? What the hell was she supposed to have said? She tapped the group chat and saw the message she thought she'd sent to Hook. Realisation dawned as she re-read her message then scrolled down. Oh god.

**Good Morning Killian 😊**

**Thanks for last night. I haven't felt that relaxed in months.** **Do you want to do it again tonight?**

_**Mary Margaret** _

**Emma, did you mean to send that to the group?**

**_Neal_ **

**Emma what the hell??**

_**David** _

**Hook what the hell have you been doing with my daughter??????**

_**Hook** _

**Dearest Emma,**

**I'm glad I could help. I would love to do it again tonight. You're welcome** **aboard my ship any time.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

_**David** _

**That had better not be a euphemism.**

_**Neal** _

**I don't believe this**

_**David** _

**Hook! If you’ve disrespected my daughter you'll lose** **your other hand.**

_**Hook** _

**Dear Dave,**

**What the bloody hell are you going on about?**

**Yours respectfully, Killian Jones.**

_**David** _

**You know damn well what!**

_**Neal** _

**if you guys are gonna write love letters to each other,** **keep** **it off this group**

_**Hook** _

**Dear Bae,**

**The relationship between myself and Dave is entirely platonic, no matter** **what the prince might say.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian.**

_**David** _

**Hook, I am not kidding around. You call yourself a gentleman? A gentleman** **would ask the father's permission first!**

_**Mary Margaret** _

**David, don't you think you're overreacting?**

_**David** _

**Are you siding with the pirate??**

_**Mary Margaret** _

**Emma is a grown woman. You know what, let’s not talk about** **this on the group chat.**

_**Hook** _

**Dear Dave,**

**I need permission to play cards with Emma? Is that customary in this land? It** **seems rather formal. Very well, may I have your permission to play cards** **with your daughter?**

**Yours respectfully, Killian.**

_**Neal** _

**Wait what?**

_**David** _

**What??**

Emma groaned, scrolling through the rest of the messages. Neal had gone quiet after he realised Emma's message was completely innocent but seriously, who the hell did he think he was? And wow, David was kinda scary in overprotective dad mode. And they wondered why she felt the need to escape them to play cards with a pirate? She furiously typed her message to the group.

 **Not that anyone’s interested, but while you've all been arguing we** **cast the spell and the net is on its way to pick up** **the shell so soon we’ll never have to use** **this damn group again!**

She threw her phone on the passenger seat and got in her car to go to Granny's. She needed a grilled cheese. 

Emma walked into the diner and saw her parents sat in a booth. It was too late to turn around, Mary Margaret was already waving her over. The brunette was smiling at her but David looked a little awkward as his wife started writing on her pad, sliding it over to Emma.

_Your father and I are really sorry for jumping to conclusions this morning._

Emma shrugged. _Don't worry about it_

_You could have told us you were spending time with Hook. It's ok._

Emma shook her head. _I didn't tell you because you were pushing me to spend time with Neal and I don't want that and didn't know how to tell you. Don’t take this the wrong way but you were making me feel a bit suffocated._

Mary Margaret looked stricken. _I didn't want to pressure you, we just want you to be happy._ David nodded, trying to convey his love and support in a look.

_Neal won't make me happy_

The brunette looked desperate and confused. _But that love you had doesn't just go away._

_It does if he abandons you, frames you for his crime because Pinocchio told him too, and when he finds out the curse is broken doesn't even bother to find you to apologize or explain_

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. David's face was red and his fist was clenched so hard the table was shaking. Emma raised her hands in a calming gesture before David could vault over the table and go in search of Neal.

_I've forgiven him for it and despite all of that he is a good guy but he's a large part of the reason I find it hard to trust people. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to be weird around him. I still care about him and I want him to be a part of Henry's life but I don't want to be with him._

Mary Margaret nodded and grabbed Emma's hands, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as David gently squeezed Emma's arm. Their love for her was so overwhelming and still so new that she never knew how she was supposed to react to it. To lighten the mood she wrote; _so are you guys really ok with me hanging out with Hook or are you still worried the pirate is defiling your only daughter?_

The brunette put her hand to her mouth to cover her silent laugh as David choked, face reddening again. Once Mary Margaret had recovered, she wrote;

_I feel terrible you didn't feel you could talk to us. The last thing we want to do is push you away. Did it help? Spending time with Hook?_

Emma paused before writing, suddenly hesitant. She wasn't keen on analysing her feelings to herself let alone her parents and she especially didn't know where to start with her feelings towards Hook. When Emma had kissed Hook in Neverland and confided in her mother she wasn't sure if she was after friendly reassurance or motherly advice. What she got instead was Mary Margaret making a misguided assumption about Emma's feelings for Neal. She was feeling oddly protective of her friendship with Hook, oddly protective of _him._ She started writing, not really thinking and just letting the words pour out of her.

_He's a good listener and he always seems to know what I need - whether it's rum or a joke or a pep talk. And he's really good at pep talks. He always lets me take the lead and he's always praising my abilities and gives me these little confidence boosts just when I need them. So yeah, it helped. It always helps._

Emma leaned back after writing it, feeling a bit shy and that she'd revealed too much, especially when her parents shared one of their looks where they seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes. A spark had entered Mary Margaret's eyes, her hand practically flying across the page as she wrote excitedly.

_Why don't you bring Hook to the loft tonight? We can play scrabble!_

David didn't look too pleased but he was resigned to it and looked to Emma for her answer.

Emma felt bad that she'd basically just told her parents she preferred spending time with a villainous pirate to them. She suspected Mary Margaret invited him over in an attempt to keep Emma with them but she was touched they would invite Hook over for her, so she nodded at her beaming mother. 

_I'll cook! Does Hook like lasagne?_

Emma shrugged, then feeling a slight panic grabbed the pad. _You know Hook's just a friend right? This isn't a date._

David looked distinctly uncomfortable, squirming in his seat but Mary Margaret was smiling serenely. _No more matchmaking I promise. I'm staying out of your love life from now on._

_Great_

_Wait - it's not my "love life". Hook's just a friend._

David took the pad, a wary look on his face. _You already said that_

Emma felt like a teenager telling her parents she did not like a boy and could feel her cheeks heating. _Just so we're all clear_

_So long as Hook is_

Mary Margaret elbowed David on reading that last message and arranged the time for their fun family night. With Hook. 

*******

After lunch Emma made her way back to the Sheriff's station to catch up on paperwork. Turns out even if your town was created in a curse by the Evil Queen you're still expected to do paperwork. In the privacy of her office Emma took out her phone and opened up her personal chat with Hook (after checking several times she was definitely just messaging him).

**Hey 😊My parents have invited you over tonight for scrabble (it's a word game) Mary Margaret's cooking x**

Emma pressed send and then nearly dropped her phone. She didn't mean to send him a kiss! Oh god oh god how do you delete these again??

_**Hook is typing...** _

Too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey 😊 My parents have invited you over tonight for scrabble (it's a word game) Mary Margaret’s cooking x**

**Dearest Emma,**

**I have no clue what that is but I would be honoured. Dave invited me?**

**Yours affectionately, Killian**

Emma frowned. She thought he'd send a kiss back. Not that she wanted one. But she was kind of offended he hadn't even mentioned it.

**I think David wants to keep an eye on you**

**Dearest Emma,**

**I'm far too handsome for my own good, your father can't help but fall for my many charms.**

**Yours affectionately, Killian**

Emma rolled her eyes. Ok, they weren't going to mention it. Fine.

*******

Mary Margaret bumped into Hook on her way to pick up some groceries. She stopped him and got out her notepad. _We're looking forward to seeing you later. I'm cooking lasagne, do you like lasagne?_

Hook looked slightly confused and Mary Margaret suddenly worried that Emma hadn't invited him after all. He gestured for her pad and she watched as he balanced it on his brace as he wrote. _That sounds delicious milady, thank you. Emma said you were cooking x and it sounded strange, even for this land. What is x?_

Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to look confused. Hook fished out his phone from one of his many pockets and scrolled to the message Emma had sent him earlier.

**Hey 😊 My parents have invited you over tonight for scrabble (it's a word game) Mary Margaret’s cooking x**

Mary Margaret's mouth opened in a surprised O. Hook was looking at her expectantly and she didn't know what to do. She'd promised not to meddle in Emma's love life and despite her daughter's protestations Hook was clearly more than just a friend. Well it's not technically meddling if she was just telling Hook what Emma had sent. _It's a kiss. An x at the end of a message is a kiss._

The look of awe and sheer happiness on the pirate's face almost took her breath away. If she had been in any doubt of the feelings Hook had for Emma, the look on his face confirmed he was head over heels in love. His eyes had taken on this dreamy look and his cheeks dimpled in a grin. _~~Would it be impertinent~~ ~~is it customary~~ May I kiss her back? _

She nodded at him, his happiness infectious. He got out his phone again and started typing, smile etched on his face the whole time. He took so long Mary Margaret was starting to feel awkward standing in the middle of the street until finally he'd finished, turning the phone to her so she could see.

**Dearest Emma,**

**I have just learned what an x is. I thank you for the kiss you have bestowed upon me and would like to bestow one upon you.**

**x**

**Most affectionately yours, Killian**

Later, when Mary Margaret had got back to the loft, thinking about Hook's shy smile as he showed her his message she remembered all those times she'd seen Emma smiling at her phone. At the time, Mary Margaret had assumed she'd been messaging Neal, but now she was wondering if it was the pirate putting that soft smile on her daughter's face.

*******

Mary Margaret opened the door with a smile to Hook, gratefully accepting the bottle of wine he'd brought and taking his coat. He stood there a little awkwardly until David handed him a glass of wine with a nod. He took a sip and looked around the apartment. David hooked his thumb over towards his bedroom when Emma emerged from the closet with Scrabble in hand. She walked over to Hook with a smile and held out her hand in a familiar gesture for his phone so she could charge it for him. With his hand full, he gestured to his back pocket and his eyebrow lifted flirtatiously. Emma tilted her head and gave him an exasperated look. He pouted, putting down his glass and handed over his phone. She saw him eyeing the Scrabble board curiously and she gestured for him to sit beside her while she wrote some brief instructions. 

_You're on my team_

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling,

_Always_

She ducked her head, blushing prettily. Since his text earlier where he "bestowed a kiss upon her" one of Emma's walls came tumbling down. Something between them had shifted, a weight lifted and the smiles between them were more open. She wasn't sure what to expect, if it would be awkward, how her parents would act with Hook there, but it was weirdly comfortable. David hardly glared at Hook and Mary Margaret was all smiles. Hook was on his best behaviour (though it was harder for him to be inappropriate when he couldn't speak) and he even seemed a little nervous. Emma was a little on edge at first but when it was clear everyone was getting along she started to relax. 

More bottles were opened and the wine had been flowing freely and by the time they got the board out to play Emma was starting to feel a little tipsy. Mary Margaret's smiles grew wider and her eyes glassier and David couldn't stop the soft smile of adoration at his wife. Emma kept glancing at Hook, loving the way his cheeks reddened the more wine he drank. 

Considering the state of Mary Margaret, and the fact that Hook should have been a demon at Scrabble with his ridiculous vocabulary, Emma and Hook weren't exactly covering themselves in glory. Mainly because they kept playing words like 'tits' and 'ass' and variations on that theme, giggling silently as their hands knocked into each other. Mary Margaret found it hilarious and despite David's exasperated looks, he loved seeing his wife and daughter so relaxed. David couldn't ignore the fact that Emma seemed happy around Hook. The pirate wasn't terrible company though it helped that he couldn't shoot off his smart mouth. Watching the two of them sharing conspiratorial smiles, David suspected the pirate wasn't going away any time soon. 

It was a disappointing score for the saviour and the pirate.

_We would have won if you'd let me play the word I wanted to._

_If we played that word I'm pretty sure David would have run you through with his sword._

He laughed then, and Emma desperately wished she could hear it. He said his goodbyes, receiving a warm slap on the back from David and a kiss on the cheek from Mary Margaret. His eyes landed on Emma and he mouthed 'Goodnight Emma', before bowing slightly and turned to leave. Emma realised he'd left his phone behind and grabbed it, following him outside and closing the door behind her. He'd turned at the sound and took the phone from her, pocketing it and standing there uncertainly. They stood there looking at one another for a moment before Emma leaned in and aimed a kiss on his cheek but she missed and kissed the corner of his mouth instead. Hook's eyes widened and Emma blushed, eyes darting to his lips. They started to lean towards each other when light suddenly flooded the hallway as the door opened behind Emma revealing a very smiley and very drunk Mary Margaret staring at them. She was gently moved away by David who was resolutely not looking at them as he closed the door. Moment ruined, Emma shrugged awkwardly and Hook smiled ruefully before he bent over her hand and kissed her fingers gently before finally walking away.

As Emma crawled into bed she couldn't resist sending a message.

**Thanks for coming over tonight, I had fun. 😊 See you tomorrow? x**

**Dearest Emma,**

**Thank you for a lovely evening, and please pass on my thanks to your parents. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

**Sleep well, love.**

**Most affectionately yours,**

**Killian. x**

**Sleep well Killian x**

*******

Hook woke to the sound of something heavy hitting the deck of the Jolly Roger. He grabbed his hook and pulled on some trousers and went out to investigate. It was still early and the sun had yet to rise but he could make out a large wet lump on the deck surrounded by a puddle of water. He moved closer and bent down, poking the lump with his hook. A grin broke out on his face and he collected the bundle and took it to his cabin.

**Dear all,**

**My apologies for the early communication but I thought it prudent to advise you that I have the shell in my possession. I await further instructions.**

**Yours etc, Killian Jones**

*******

Regina and Henry were the first to arrive, the former scowling at Hook as they waited on the deck for the others. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd woken them up early, if it was somehow his fault no one else had arrived yet, or if it was something else about the pirate that had annoyed her. Perhaps it was the smug look on his face. He'd barely slept the night before, replaying every moment from the evening spent with Emma. Every smile, every touch, every look imprinted in his mind. That moment between them in the hallway before her inebriated mother interrupted. He was so sure Emma was going to kiss him. When he finally fell asleep, it was her sea green eyes that he saw in his dreams. He couldn't wait to see her again and soon he could hear her voice again too. He'd taken more time on his appearance than usual, and was feeling uncharacteristically nervous for Emma's arrival.

Neal was next to arrive, nodding at them tiredly and ruffling Henry's hair. Hook grimaced slightly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and guilty at how happy he'd felt. He didn't want to be the cause of Neal's unhappiness but he'd never felt the way about anyone the way he felt about Emma. He'd spent centuries mired in anger and suddenly he felt hope. Emma had made him believe in love again. Emma had given him hope. He hadn't been sure of her feelings for him but he suspected his feelings weren't unrequited. Something in the way she'd looked at him the night before gave him hope that she could love him back.

Finally Emma arrived with her parents and Tinker Bell in tow. Killian brushed his hair out of his face with his hook nervously as he watched them approach, causing Emma's lips to quirk slightly as she walked up the gangplank. He felt a little foolish as she swept past him to give Henry a hug and nodding at Neal and Regina. David helped a rather pale Mary Margaret board the ship as she clutched a bottle of water in an iron grip. Hook raised his eyebrow and caught Emma's eye as she bit down on the laugh that was trying to bubble up at the thought that Snow White was nursing a hangover.

The shell lay on the deck and they had all naturally formed a circle around it. 

'Ok so if everyone could hold hands,' Tink said. Hook smirked as he watched David reluctantly take Neal's hand but his smirk quickly vanished as Neal took Emma's. The look on her face was frustratingly neutral and Hook wondered what it meant as he took Regina's hand. Mary Margaret had to relinquish her hold on her water as she clasped the pirate's hook, knuckles turning white. Hook was worried the princess was going to lose her breakfast all over his lovely clean deck but after some deep breaths she seemed to get a grip on herself. 

'Oh hang on, I should be in the middle,' Tink touched Hook's arm gently and he let her pass with a smile, re-joining hands with Regina and missing the way Emma's eyes narrowed at his interaction with the fairy. Tinker Bell lifted up the shell and looked at Emma. 'Just like I told you.' Emma nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to focus her magic. Regina's hands grew warm as she summoned her magic too. At first there was nothing but then suddenly the shell started to shake in Tink's small hands and then a bright white light shone out, blinding them all momentarily. As their vision cleared they all opened their mouths at once.

'Did it work?'

You did it!'

'Thank God.'

'Bloody brilliant!'

'That's a relief.'

'That was awesome!'

'I'm gonna be sick!'

Mary Margaret ran over to the side of the ship, loudly throwing up as David rubbed her back.

'That's a first. Never seen someone get seasick when the ship's docked.'

David turned to glare at Hook. 'I liked you better when you were silent.'

The pirate took no notice, too concerned about the paintwork to answer back. 

Regina took the shell from Tinker Bell. 'As much fun as listening to Mary Margaret vomit is, I'm going to go and put this safely in my vault.'

'Can I help?' 

Regina smiled at Henry. 'Of course.' 

Henry turned to Emma. 'Can we have lunch at Granny's?'

'Sure kid, I'll meet you guys there later.' Henry left with Regina and Neal sidled up to Emma, hands jammed in his pockets. 

'Hey, are we ok? I know I was a jerk about the whole Hook thing and you never replied and I just wanted to check that everything's ok between us?'

Emma sighed and looked over at the pirate in question as he stood with her parents and Tinker Bell. Mary Margaret had stopped throwing up but was slumped against the side of the ship and Hook seemed to be offering the use of his cabin as Tinker Bell handed her the water. 

_Why does Tinker Bell have to be there?_ Emma thought irritably before she pushed the thought aside, turning to Neal.

'Yeah we're fine. You _were_ a jerk but it's ok.' She smiled to take the sting out of it. 

He laughed. 'Ok, good. That's good. So I'll see you at Granny's?' 

'Sure.' 

She watched him go and say something to the others and Tinker Bell left with him. Emma walked over to Hook and her parents. 

'Hello love.'

_I've missed that voice_

'Hey. Mary Margaret are you ok?'

Her mother shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. 

'I'm trying to convince her highness to rest in my cabin. I've slept off many a hangover in there.'

'Thanks for the offer Hook but I think I'd better get her home.' 

Mary Margaret's hand groped for Hook. 'Sorry I puked on your ship.'

'That's alright lass, when Smee first joined my crew he spent the first few weeks with his head over the side. Nearly threw him overboard,' he finished cheerfully. Emma wasn't sure if the last part was a joke. He pulled out his flask and held it out to Mary Margaret. 'Hair of the dog?'

Mary Margaret paled. 'Urgh, David...'

David helped Mary Margaret to her feet. 'Emma, are you coming?'

'Um yeah, be there in a second.' 

David eyed them for a moment before nodding and gingerly walking his wife off the ship.

Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets, ironically feeling lost for words. This was so much easier when she had her phone in her hands and didn't have to stare into his baby blues.

'Your mother is a surprising lightweight for such a formidable woman.'

She chuckled. 'Yeah, I don't think we'll be seeing much of her for the rest of the day.'

He tilted his head at her. 'It's good to hear your voice again Swan.'

'You too.'

He ducked his head shyly, rubbing his finger behind his ear in what she now realised was a nervous gesture.

'Though it is weird that you don't start every sentence with "Dearest Emma"' she joked.

His eyes dipped to her lips and he stepped closer to her. She swayed slightly as he murmured 'Dearest Emma' in a way that could only be described as adoring.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'I err wanted to...talk to you. Well I wanted to...' She frowned, frustrated with herself that she couldn't just come out and say what she was feeling.

He cocked his head at her. 'Perhaps if you wrote it on What-is-app that might be easier?'

She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. He was giving her that smile again. That impossibly sweet one that made her all giddy. She took a deep breath and grabbed his lapels. 'Shut up and bestow a kiss upon me, pirate.'

*******

_**Killian** _

**My Dearest Emma,**

**You left your tiny undergarments in my cabin, darling. Was it a gift or do you require them back?**

**You were magnificent incidentally.**

**Most affectionately yours, Killian x**

_**Neal left** _

_**Regina** _

**For crying out loud!**

_**Regina left** _

**Oh god. Killian, can you delete that? Do you know how to do that?? Oh crap**

_**David** _

**I'm gonna kill him. Mary Margaret, where is my sword??????????**

**Oh Jesus can everyone just leave this chat?? And never speak of this again??**

_**Killian is typing...** _


End file.
